I, You, We, Need Each Other
by darkgirl3
Summary: The three of them need each other. No plot just fun outside the Grill and in Tyler's bedroom.


**AN: I own nothing it belongs to the creators of the show and the author of the book. Title written all the way out would mean I need you, you need me, and We need each other. Hope that you all enjoy. **

**Title: I, You, We, need each other**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Tyler picked Caroline up sitting her up on the hood of his car, she grinned moving her legs apart. He let a moan out his approval moving her up more. He moved up so he was above her looking into her eyes. Caroline whimpered against his mouth before Tyler thrusted inside of her. Tyler kissed her as he filled her claiming her lips and body. Her legs wrapped around his waist crossing her feet tightening the hold she had on him.

Tyler moved with her rocking back and forth, they could easily get caught. However, neither one of them cared at the moment. She arched her back as he moved almost all the way out thrusting back in. He sucked her nipple into his mouth making her moan. Her hands moved over his back as she raked her nails across.

He growled moving out then back in, his hands holding her hips thrusting faster. Caroline rolled her head clinching around him. "Tyler," she said his name feeling him claiming more and more of her body. She had wanted this too. She had been watching him and waiting for it to happen. She'd seen it coming, but wanted him to make the move first.

Before they had come outside he had kissed her in the Grill. He had gotten up walking over to her seat moving the chair facing outward, with her in it. He had moved his hand over her cheek before kissing her. It had started slow before heating up into a frenzy. She had felt his erection against her stomach when she'd stood in front of him. It had taken everything to pull away and walk outside instead of taken each other there.

Caroline moved her hands over his side as he held tighter to her hips thrusting in and out. This was the last thing she'd expected to be doing. However, she wasn't going to tell him to stop, he'd kissed her in the view of every one. There had been no holding back either because she'd wanted to kiss him. Ever since he'd triggered the curse she'd wanted to know what he felt like. She had wanted to know if his whole body was heated.

She found out that he was hot all over it wasn't just his body. She felt like a fire was surrounding her that would never burn her. He was hot, but it warmed her body making her feel like she was human again. He kissed her lips moving his hands over her sides. He picked up the pace re-angling hitting against her g-spot every time.

Caroline cried out thrusting back up at him, she couldn't hold on any longer letting go. He held her to him tightly thrusting at his full speed hearing his name coming from her mouth. She was cumming with him holding him back just as tight. Her legs fell against the hood of the car as she surrounded him with her juices. He claimed her body with his cum filling her as he thrusted until he couldn't move.

She moaned taking his full weight when he collapsed on her. She was strong enough to probably carry him if she had to. Having him lay on top of her wasn't going to be a problem. She moved her hands over his back whispering against his ear. She let out a happy sigh staying guard in case somebody came along. She just hoped she could stay awake because she already wanted to drift off.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Tyler woke up feeling the night air against his back and Caroline's warmed body below him. He smiled because he hadn't exactly planned on this, but he wanted her. He was tired of dancing around it so he'd just done it. He kissed her not wanting to put away his feelings any longer. He had no reason to feel guilty either because she wasn't with no one. Her ex broke up with her and he didn't get why, Caroline was amazing.

She was more incredible than he could ever have imagined. He kissed her before pulling out; it was going to be morning soon. He got up finding his clothes on the roof of the car getting dressed. He picked her up putting her in the front seat of his car. She was beautiful sleeping with nothing on in his front seat. He got her clothes putting them in the back seat placing a blanket over her once he was in the driver seat. No reason to get pulled over for having the Sheriff's daughter naked in the front seat of his car.

Caroline snuggled up against him in the seat not waking up. She felt safe and warm not wanting to wake up and find that gone. Tyler took her back to his house because his mom was out of town for the weekend. Caroline woke up when he got in his bedroom; the sound of the door shut a little too hard woke her.

"Sorry, I guess I'm stronger than I thought," he said putting her on her feet. Caroline smiled moving her hand under his shirt. She could smell herself on him and vise versa; she wanted to feel him inside of her again. She kissed him after lifting his shirt up and tossing it away. Her hands moved from his abs to his sides then to his back. He moaned deepening the kiss pressing her against his body. He picked her up turning around.

He hadn't put her clothes back on; they were still in his back seat. She worked on getting his jeans undone before pushing them down. Tyler kicked them the rest of the way off before thrusting inside of her. He needed her, he didn't want to let go of her body or her lips. She wrapped her legs around him as he pounded into her, her entire lower body hitting the door. The ache inside of her body begging to be release was getting stronger.

She cried out as he slammed into the neck of her womb every time he moved back in. She knew her sex drive had increased ten fold if not more since she'd turned. This was the first time she'd given into it however. He held onto her ass brining her closer every time he trusted inside of her.

Tyler growled kissing her neck wanting to bite her so badly, but he knew he couldn't. He forced him self not too before letting out a strangled noise as he filled her. She wasn't far behind cumming around him as her body felt like it was on fire. She kissed him before he let her down still kissing her.

Caroline whimpered moving to the bed getting on her knees crawling up to the head board. She looked behind her moving her bottom at him. She wasn't sure how long they could go, but until her body couldn't move she would test the theory. She loved sex that was no secret; she loved the feeling of him inside of her too.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Tyler didn't wait to be asked before he moved over to the bed getting behind her. The wolf inside of him was begging to take her. The wolf wanted to show Caroline just how good it could be with him too. It was stronger pushing Tyler down into the darkness like the wolf had been in. Caroline felt shivers go down her back at the growl.

She spread her legs farther feeling his fingers thrust inside of her opening. His fingers curled up against her g-spot. They worked back and forth causing her to whimper and squirm against him. She held herself up on her arms and knees as he moved his fingers against that sweet spot.. She loved every moment of it too because it was still Tyler there. The wolf might have control, but she knew that Tyler could still feel it all.

Tyler moved pulling his fingers from her before moving closer to her. Caroline felt his cock against her before he held her hips slamming into her. She let out a shout loving the feeling that he gave her. He filled her to the hilt moving his arm to her chest and the other one to her clit. He kissed her neck taking her as his yet again Caroline knew if he hadn't been holding on she would have moved.

Caroline moaned as his fingers worked her clit pushing against it making her move back against him. He stopped moving right before she was going to climax. He made her wait calming her body before he repeated the process. He continued the stop start five times brining her to the edge and stopping until she was begging him to let her cum.

Instead of stopping the next time he kept going kissing her back moving in and out of her. She didn't know if her legs could stay in their position any longer. They shook as he picked up the pace, his hands covering her breasts. He pulled twisting her nipples as the pain mixed with pleasure. The bed slammed against the wall as she gripped the covers.

The wolf was still in charge of the show grinning down at Caroline. The noises she was making turned him on. Tyler could hear and feel what was happening, but it was all second hand. He wanted control back to be the one holding Caroline.

The wolf growled letting Tyler take control again after he sent Caroline over the edge. Her body shook from the power behind her orgasm. She slid down on her stomach laying flat on the bed. She moaned as her walls clinched and unclenched around him.

Tyler pulled out turning her on her back before thrusting back inside. Caroline closed her eyes feeling his hardened cock pushing back inside. She didn't think she could go again, but her body wanted to. He intertwined their fingers kissing her lips moving with her. Her legs ached and burned as she brought them up around his waist. She arched up as he continued moving until he was cumming inside of her.

Caroline cried out his name riding out another wave of pleasure. She had lost count how many times he'd brought or almost brought her to climax. He pulled out rolling onto his back taking her with him. She lay on her side snuggling up beside him. Her entire body spent from having sex with him. His hand moved over her back keeping her warm. The heat of his body and his heart beat lured Caroline to sleep again.

He kissed her lips watching her drift off into a peaceful sleep something she hadn't gotten in a long time. He knew there was no going back to the 'we're just friends' line. He didn't want to be just her friend because he felt whole around her. He felt whole with Caroline's body moving with his as he thrusted in her. Her voice made him feel whole as she said his name going over that edge. Nothing had done that in a long time. It didn't matter to him what any body said being with Caroline felt right.

He needed Caroline like she needed him back. Her scent tangled with his and the smell of sex in the room. He drifted off to sleep thinking about her. She hadn't even cared that the wolf had taken his turn with her. The wolf was content at the moment not yelling at him for not taking her. The things it said to him sometimes pissed him off.

Then again the wolf had been the one that forced him to take action. He had kept denying the kiss he wanted. Then he had just got up, moved in front of Caroline and kissed her showing her how much he wanted and needed her. The wolf needed Caroline too and he knew it wouldn't hurt her.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

**The End**

**AN: I just wanted a no plot involved story so here you have it thanks for reading. **


End file.
